


Sweet with a hint of spice

by NiaSmile



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Prudence does resent Sabrina, but is it really all she feels?





	Sweet with a hint of spice

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Sorry on advance I really do apologize. Not beta proofed and I promise to rereaded and edit mistakes if I don't delete in shame

To understand it all it was of most importance to say that the timeline was important. It stretched for months and then some years. An insignificant amount of time for any witch but a period much more entertaining than the compilation of many years before. The youngest Spellman made the world darker an as such much more beautiful.

Prudence was a woman of action, but she liked a good plan. Quick on her feet, quick on her thinking, a winning combination. It used to be enough. She was the best. The winner. The world was at her feet. Praise Satan. And then… There she was. The little halfling, ruining everything. What a greedy little thing wanting everything, including what really wasn’t hers to take. She should be thankful she was at all given her nature. And yet she was given the upper hand in life. The chance to grow up in a family than cherished her. Father Blackwood and Lady Blackwood did raise her, and she was the happiest about her formal education but there wasn’t the same bound there.

Poor, poor orphan. Poor little Night. She had to go on a make her own family. Agatha and Dorcas had their flaws, and they needed her guidance as to not stray, but that was okay. They were the weird sisters, a weird little family. And as the leader she would be the mother: And what mother didn’t punish her children when they misbehaved but loved them all the same?

They were bitches, but they were her bitches.

It really made sense for Sabrina to become her nemesis, her biggest enemy. Jealousy? Resentment? She had her pick. And after all, she never needed a strong motive to follow her desires. What changed everything was that: Desire. She was first and foremost a hedonist.  

She wasn’t sweet per se, but she could do sweet. Oh, yes, she could. It just wasn’t something she often desired. Nicholas _knew_ that well. Such a slut that one, he almost couldn’t be blamed for playing her with her own sisters. He never had enough. But he could vouch for her. She knew how to play nice. It was more out of her desire to excel than true sentiment, but the result was the same. Being a good person was a mortal concept and therefore irrelevant and unnecessary. Except Sabrina and her big brown doe eyes were a cause for reconsideration. Maybe she did need a different approach for the girl who did have mortal characteristics.

She always got what she wanted, and she did want Sabrina. She probably tasted as sweet as she looked and had a certain spicy to her as she did have an evil spark. How charming. Prudence tried to justify her attraction on the basis that Sabrina was becoming a true witch and she was part of that. She indirectly gave her one of the pushes she needed to get back on track.

See? She did play nice.

In a world full of misogynistic pigs, women had to stick together. Specially witches as longer life expectancies meant that elder and traditionalist witches and warlocks were still living and thriving. And most of them were really set in their ways. Of course, it wasn’t a matter of mere comradery. She wasn’t blind. The petite blond was easy in the eye. Pity she was much more difficult on the mind. But oh, how much fun was confusing her.

After all they did have their moments and it made the bad ones all the sweetest as she could almost see the clockworks in Sabrina’s mind working to make sense of it all. What a fun game they were playing. First with was a bit one-sided but she was happy to see the other witch reciprocating. A bit slow, she could have done without that much waiting really. But oh well.

In the end, she did get what she really wanted. Sabrina. Not her destruction but the girl for herself. She was happy to be able to say that she was as sweet with a hint of spicy as she had imagined.


End file.
